In processing photographic films in a large laboratory, the films are removed from the film cartridges in a so-called splicer and glued together into a long strip. In this case, the rear end of each film and the front end of the following film must be positioned at a splicing station in such a way that the ends can be joined by a splicing label. An example of a device of this type is described in, for example, EP-OS 0,212,134.
In devices of this known type, the film cartridges are destroyed in removing the film. The cartridge scraps are collected in a container and disposed of as waste.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,686 a system is described in which the cartridges may be saved, and do not have to be destroyed when the film is initially removed for processing. Following developing and copying, the film is wound back into the cartridge and delivered to the customer with the finished prints of the pictures. As a result of this, the empty cartridges must be removed from the splicer and maintained in a defined order, so that later they can again be matched up with the individual films, for reinsertion.
In the film setup of U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,686, the end of the film is detached from the film spool using a special tool, as is described in EP-OS 0,636,924. This permits the film to be removed completely from the cartridge.
After paper prints are developed and printed, the film is then reattached by a special tool to the catches or hooks of the spool, and coiled into the cartridge. A device for coiling and uncoiling the film, as well as for detaching and attaching the film onto the spool is described in EP-OS 0,582,852.
It has been found that both for detaching the film from the spool and for attaching the film to the spool, a very precise predetermined spool placement must be provided.